


The sophisticated lifestyle

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Not many know how it really is.





	The sophisticated lifestyle

Our story begins in The Headquarters of The Order of The Phoenix, its richest members Caradoc Dearborn and Dorcas Meadowes are discussing their lifestyles on their first meeting of each other.

Caradoc sighed. "The lifestyle of a sophisticated gentleman like me is something else, Dorcas."

"One can only imagine what fulfilled, sophisticated lifestyles are like. But, we do not need to imagine when we live it," said Dorcas in agreement.

Caradoc smiled. "I think that you and I will get along splendidly."

Dorcas beamed, "I certainly hope so, Caradoc."


End file.
